Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a semiconductor memory, and more particularly, relate to a memory device and an operation method thereof.
Semiconductor memory devices may be classified as volatile memory devices, in which stored data disappear when a power is turned off, such as a static random access memory (SRAM) or a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), or nonvolatile memory devices, in which stored data are retained even when a power is turned off, such as a flash memory device, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), or a ferroelectric RAM
(FRAM).
Since a DRAM device has a fast operating speed, the DRAM device is used widely as a buffer memory, a system memory, or a working memory of a computing system. Under control of the controller, a general DRAM device activates a wordline and performs a read/write operation on memory cells connected to the activated wordline. In this case, various disturbances may occur within a memory device due to a high voltage provided to a wordline, thereby making the reliability of the memory device low.